Mírame y bésame
by Neith15
Summary: Ellos se conocieron de una manera poco común. Ahora tienen una pequeña familia a escondidas, algo los atormenta del pasado o tal vez ya lo han olvidado. Hasta que una noche alguien llama a la puerta. Al abrir, todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior pasan frente a sus ojos. Tendrá que recordar los momentos más hermosos y tristes de su vida. -CANCELADO-


_**Prólogo**_

 ** _[°°Mírame y...bésame°°]_**

* * *

Soltó una de sus típicas risitas que encantaría a cualquier hombre que la observara alrededor de ella, pero él único que había tenido la dicha de escucharla había sido él. Siguió su lectura junto a ella, como ya era costumbre para los dos. Solían elegir un libro de su pequeña biblioteca y acostarse juntos en la cama que compartían todas las noches desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Y ahí se sumergían en el mundo de los libros al menos durante una hora a la semana, los jueves por las noches antes de la cena. Había elegido un clásico, solamente le faltaban tres páginas para terminar. La volvió escuchar reír y eso le hizo sentir celoso. Cerró el libro cuidadosamente y se recostó de lado con el codo flexionado y la mano en la cabeza para sostenerse.

\- Te ríes más con ese libro que conmigo.

La mujer a su lado interrumpió la lectura y enfocó su rosada mirada en los ojos carmesí de su novio. Le sonrió con cariño y regresó la mirada al techo de la habitación.

\- Eres un celoso de lo peor, Brick.

\- No lo soy, simplemente resalto un punto importante.

\- Estás celoso.

\- No, no lo estoy.

La chica suspiró divertida y no pudo evitar sonreír, como solía hacer cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo aunque inconsciente de verse coqueta. Ahogó un gritito de asombro al sentir suaves besos sobre su cuello y clavícula, no pudo evitar soltar suspiros de placer por tan apasionadas caricias. Muchas veces la sorprendía con pequeñas acciones que le robaban el corazón de una manera que nunca se imaginó entregarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien. De joven siempre había visto el amor como algo lejano, maduro y complejo, por eso nunca había aceptado promesas de amor o propuestas por parte de todos esos chicos que decían amarla, que le dedicaban palabras bonitas y rosas de todos colores que le dejaban en su casillero de colegio. Con quince años, su carácter duro, frío, seco y cruel, había roto las ilusiones de todos aquellos que le decían _"te amo"_ , no podía evitar lanzar una carcajada de burla e ignorarlos con la indiferencia tallada en cada facción de su rostro. Le habían atraído muchos chicos, pero nada de romance profundo, sabía que nada de eso era amor, simplemente ilusiones temporales debido a las hormonas adolescentes. Había salido con chicos cinco, siete y nueve años mayores que ella, sentía que se entendía mejor con ellos que con cualquiera de su edad.

Las manos frías de su novio sobre su vientre pálido a través de la delgada tela de la blusa la sobresaltaron, regresándola a la realidad, siempre habían tenido un tacto áspero y brusco pero se esforzaba por ser tierno con ella. Lo tomó por ambas mejillas y le robó un beso en los labios. Él le respondió inmediatamente, posicionando una mano en la mejilla sonrojada de ella. Un fuerte llanto en la habitación de a lado los obligó a separarse agitados y sorprendidos. Él soltó un fuerte suspiro y ella sonrió nerviosa. Salió de la cama con la agilidad que una vez la había caracterizado como la atleta que había sido años atrás, caminó rápidamente en dirección al origen del llanto y minutos después el ruido cesó.

Él se recostó en la cama, con el brazo como almohada y cerró los ojos. Tal vez se sentía cansado que no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió un nuevo peso cerca de él, al otro lado de la cama. Percibió el aroma a fresas de ella, un aroma tan delicioso como su piel, agradecido de poder probarla todas las noches al contacto con su piel de una forma delicada e inocente. Apretó los ojos enojado, recordó que él le había quitado toda su inocencia desde el momento que…

\- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

La pregunta sobresalto a la joven, quien creía que se había quedado dormido por la respiración acompasada y los párpados cerrados, las pestañas tocando los pómulos angulosos. No respondió inmediatamente, analizando las facciones relajadas del hombre que le había enseñado muchas cosas de la vida y de las cuales estaba agradecida. No era gratitud o admiración por él, estaba consciente de ello desde el día que ella salió de su casa para irse con él. No había hecho su vida como debía de ser normal, bajo la aceptación de la sociedad. Tal vez se sumió mucho en el pasado pues él volvió a hablar pero esta vez con un tono de voz irritado.

\- Estás dudando, ¿te arrepientes?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, pero por la tensión de los músculos advirtió que se estaba conteniendo. Rápidamente él se levantó de su lugar como un resorte y se posó sobre ella, acorralándola con su fuerte cuerpo sin darle la oportunidad de escapar aunque ella no quería hacerlo, no tenía motivos para alejarse de él. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, recorriendo cada aspecto varonil de su rostro, el rostro que una vez había dibujado a escondidas mientras dormía, con la mandíbula fina pero sin dejar de ser masculina, los pómulos marcados, los ojos normalmente duros con una imagen más tranquila bajo el silencio de la noche, los labios rosados y carnosos, nariz mediana y el cabello anormalmente naranja como el suyo. Desvió la mirada de la rojiza y se sonrojó fuertemente, esa había sido la primera vez que…

\- Contéstame – susurró, provocando que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de una manera agradable al sentir la menta a través de él, sin embargo, el tono de voz de súplica le hizo estremecerse -. ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido junto a mí?

\- Qué estas preguntando. Por supuesto que no, desde el primer día te dije que esto es lo que yo quería.

Él se apartó de encima de ella, se arrodilló sobre la suave cama y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Nunca lo había visto así, normalmente conservaba la calma y era un hombre difícil de intranquilizar pero por su reacción supuso que llevaba tiempo guardando esa duda y el sentimiento que lo acompañaba. Se sintió culpable, toda esa incertidumbre era, desgraciadamente, por ella. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho las cosas de manera correcta, no lo habría involucrado en su vida, aunque por dentro, de manera egoísta, agradecía que fuera él quien le dijo que nada de eso importaba. Ahora las consecuencias los estaba separando, en la cama que compartían, donde sueños, planes, pesadillas, conversaciones, caricias, suspiros, placer, habían protagonizado uno por el otro.

Se recargó sobre ambos codos y extendió la mano hacia él para apoyarlo, pero tuvo un pequeño miedo de palmearle la espalda, todas sus dudas eran gracias a las malas e inmaduras acciones que ella había tomado en su pasado, ahora él pagaba las consecuencias con inseguridades. Dejó caer la mano a un costado, miedosa de provocarle más dolor. Cómo habían llegado a parar a eso, en la tarde habían estado absolutamente bien y felices, tal vez hubiera sido una noche fogosa de pasión pero todo había dado un cambio drástico.

\- Brick…

\- No Momoko – la interrumpió con la voz temblorosa -, iré a ver a Kimi.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo observaba bajarse de la cama y caminar a la salida, algo le impulso a caminar hacia él y abrazarlo por la espalda sorprendiéndolo por la acción, casi no era de mostrar afecto, mucho menos de abrazar, él lo sabía pero ella quería demostrarle que haría incluso lo que no le agradaba hacer por él, porque lo quería y quería que confiara en ella. Lo sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, los músculos del abdomen se contrajeron debajo de los delgados brazos. Él sostuvo sus extremidades sin girarse, aún no quería darle la cara. Ella hundió el rostro en la ancha espalda de su novio y aspiró con fuerza, embriagándose con el aroma masculino de Brick. Sonrió con ternura y supo que él lo sintió pues percibió la relajación de los músculos y una risilla casi inaudible de no ser por el silencio del cuarto.

\- Te amo Brick, no lo dudes.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, pero no resisto la idea de… - silenció, no se separaron, ninguno quería hacerlo. Momoko ya se había acostumbrado a la gran altura del pelinaranja, siempre había sido más alto que ella y mayor que ella, eso había sido el principal problema en el pasado. Él pareció pensar mejor sus palabras y suspiró tranquilizando sus nervios -. ¿Te gustaría regresar a la universidad?

\- ¿Cómo? – la cuestión la había descolocado, hacía mucho tiempo atrás que se había resignado a dejar los estudios.

\- Me refiero…¿te gustaría seguir estudiando medicina?

\- Brick…

\- Respóndeme sinceramente.

Ella suspiró cansadamente. Se apartó del pelinaranja y se posicionó frente a él para verlo a la cara.

\- Brick, ya no importa, yo tomé esa decisión, ¿entendido?

\- Pero si no fuera por mí…

\- Si no fuera por ti, no tendría a mis dos pequeñas a mi lado.

Él elevó la mirada temblorosamente, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo para finalmente fundirse en un cálido abrazo. Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, inmortalizando cada segundo juntos, si de algo no se arrepentían, era de haberse enamorado y formado una hermosa familia. Era cierto que los dos habían cometido errores, pero al fin al cabo, habían estado juntos tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Ambos escucharon el timbre resonar por toda la casa, seguido de seis llamados desesperados, como si la persona estuviera impaciente por ser recibida. Brick se separó de ella y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa para recibir a la persona, Momoko lo siguió segundos después. No se le ocurrió la imagen de ninguna persona que tocará a su puerta, no tenían muchos conocidos. Antes de abrir Brick le sonrió amorosamente y abrió. Sus ojos extrañamente carmesí se abrieron exageradamente, y ella simplemente se llevó una mano a la boca, completamente sorprendida. Lo siguiente que vió, fue en cámara lenta, Brick siendo atrapado por seis hombres vestidos de negro y luego todo fue absolutamente oscuro. Cada una de las escenas, desde que lo conoció, pasaron ante sus ojos como una película de su propia vida. El pasado había regresado por ella...por ellos, por su pequeña familia.

* * *

 _ **Neith15**_


End file.
